


Means to an End

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-20
Updated: 2004-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist





	Means to an End

## Means to an End

by Kitkat

<http://www.geocities.com/indian_skimmer>

* * *

Author's notes: Set a few weeks after the Season 3 finale, AU after that point. Thanks to my fantastic betas Lemonbella and Indian_Skimmer. Feedback would be adored. Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
Warning: This fic contains a het scene. 

* * *

Clark was fairly certain that Lex intended for him to see this. 

Despite the fact that Clark was very unlikely to be standing in this particular doorway, at this particular moment in time, he was supposed to know about this. 

When Lex lifted his head to meet Clark's eyes, Clark instinctively knew he was right. Lex didn't stop what he was doing. Instead, he dropped one hand between his own body and the body moving underneath him, continuing his steady rocking motion as he held Clark's gaze. Clark's emotions warred between betrayal and want as he watched Lex continue to thrust. Best friends didn't fuck the girl you've wanted your entire life, but maybe ex-best-friends did. 

Lana was obviously still unaware of Clark's presence, and she tightened her legs around Lex's waist and screamed his name when she came. This made Clark suspect that this wasn't the first time Lex had moved inside Lana's body and brought her to orgasm with his hands and his cock. He was fairly sure Lana would have been shy her first time. 

Clark couldn't tear his eyes away from Lex's face or bring himself to leave, and Lex continued to watch Clark's face as his motion became ragged, and his face contorted in what could have been pain or pleasure. Lex's only sound when he came was a harsh, sobbing breath. 

When Lex finally dropped his head, resting his forehead on the curve of Lana's neck, Clark forced his legs to move again. He ran out of the mansion, and back to the farm, not stopping until he was safely tucked away in his loft. 

He really hadn't wanted to see that. 

Perhaps he should have checked in with the staff, rather than making his own way to Lex's study, but habits built over several years are difficult to break, even when the friendships that built them are broken. Really, he was just there to see how Lana was coping with the loss of her closest friend. 

Lana had been staying with Lex since she arrived back from Paris for Chloe and Gabe Sullivan's funeral two weeks earlier. Lex had spent some time in hospital, probably at the hands of the same person responsible for the Sullivans' deaths. He had apparently called Clark several times while Clark was stuck in a cave wall, but Clark hadn't been able to bring himself to return the calls. By the time he had seen the messages, Lex was out of hospital, and it no longer seemed necessary to call him. 

The funeral had been difficult for Clark, with Cassandra's visions of endless graveyards haunting him throughout the short service. Immediately after it finished, Clark ran, shaking off the concerned hands of his parents, and trying to escape the pain and guilt. He hadn't thought to check on Lana before now, but obviously she was doing just fine. 

Jealousy and rage warred with self-disgust at the fact that seeing Lex's naked body move over Lana's had made him hard. He couldn't decide if his need to cry was stronger than the need to jerk off. 

Clark ended up falling asleep on the old battered couch in his barn, hoping that when he woke, this would prove to be nothing but a bad dream. 

* * *

Lex pulled away from the limp body clinging to him and pulled off the condom, dropping it into the trash can by his desk. He tugged on his pants, ignoring the underwear still pooled on the floor. 

Lex's ploy had worked flawlessly, and he supposed he really should be happy about that. In fact, Clark's sudden appearance had circumvented the need for some of his more elaborate planning, and he no longer had to rely on Lana confessing everything for Clark to find out. 

Clark's dismissal of their friendship had hurt Lex deeply, and the Luthor in him had needed to hurt back. The pain in Clark's eyes as he watched Lex fuck the girl he idolised should have been gratifying. Yet Lex had been unable to appreciate the victory, immediately wanting to ease Clark's pain despite everything that had occurred between them. 

Lana's voice jolted him out of his contemplation. "Where are you going, Lex?" 

"I'm going to take a shower then I have some business to attend to. Can you find your way back to the guest suite, or should I have Maria escort you?" Lex asked dismissively. His current feelings really weren't Lana's fault, but he still wanted to lash out at someone, to share the pain he was currently in. Besides, with his plan accomplished, there was no reason to pander to her insecurities to keep her in his bed. He'd needed to put in a lot of hard work to make her an adequate bed partner, and now he would send her to Clark. It was a gift really, an elegant addition to the plan. 

"Would you like some company?" Lana asked. Lex thought she still sounded childish, despite her 18 years. She stood up and ran one hand down Lex's bare arm. 

"No Lana, that wouldn't be appropriate. If you are in need of company, perhaps you should go and visit Clark. You haven't spent much time with him since you've been back," he responded, shrugging off the hand and straightening up, trying to let Lana know without words that she was no longer welcome to touch him. 

"Will I see you tonight?" Lana asked in a quavering voice. She seemed to realise her nudity at that moment, and wrapped her arms around her chest as if to protect herself from his words. 

"I don't think so, no. I'm very sorry, Lana, but I'm going to be tied up with business for several days. We've had a lot of fun together, but I really think it would be best for both of us if we ended this now." Lex was careful to keep his voice neutral, but could almost see the impact of the words on Lana. As her eyes started to tear up he slipped his arms into his shirt and strode out of the room, leaving Lana standing naked in his office. 

* * *

Clark awoke cleanly and quickly, sensing someone else's presence in his sanctuary. His parents were out for the evening, so it was unlikely to be them. A quick glance around his loft revealed Lana standing by the barn loft doors, her shoulders squared, looking out into the night. 

Clark was not pleased to see her here. He imagined Lex had told her about him seeing them this afternoon, and she was here to make excuses, or tell him how in love they were. Really, Clark didn't want to hear it. 

"Lana, what are you doing here?" He asked tersely. He was satisfied by her startled jump in response. 

"Clark, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just needed to talk to someone. I'll leave." 

Clark was surprised to see tears sitting in her eyes. Despite his anger, he was always a sucker for crying women, and he couldn't send her away when she was so visibly upset. He sat up and moved over to allow her room to sit. 

"You don't need to go yet. What's wrong?" He asked resignedly. 

Lana walked over to the couch and sat down, very close to him. She threw her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, wiping tears on his shirt. The first thing he noticed was how she smelled like Lex. 

He wanted to push her away. The scent of Lex on his former crush was both confusing and arousing. He tried to shove the thought out of his mind. Despite missing Lex, this wasn't helping either him, or Lana. After a moment he realized Lana was speaking, and that he should be paying attention. 

"I guess I just miss Chloe, that's all. I wish she was here. I was thinking about her earlier," Lana said carefully. Clark realized that Lex hadn't told her about his presence earlier that day. 

"I miss her too. I wish I had known what would happen. Perhaps I would've been able to help or something. I just can't believe she's really dead." His arms tightened around Lana, wishing for once that the girl in his arms was blonder, braver: wishing for Chloe. 

"Yeah, um... me too." Lana was strangely hesitant about the topic, despite the tears in her eyes. 

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about, Lana?" Clark asked bluntly, remembering again that he was angry with her. 

"I missed you while I was in Paris, Clark. I kept thinking that I shouldn't have left. Maybe things would be different if I'd stayed. Maybe Chloe would still be here. Maybe you and I would be together again." 

Lana tilted her head back to meet Clark's eyes with her own. The motion exposed her neck, and Clark was reminded of Lex's head burrowed against it, of her legs wrapped around Lex's waist as he brought her to orgasm. 

Lost in thought, Clark didn't react at first when Lana gently kissed his mouth, and his lips parted instinctively at the kittenish licks of her tongue. It wasn't until she shifted into his lap and sucked his tongue into her mouth that he came to his senses. 

This wasn't the timid girl who'd left for Paris. That Lana had always been shy about physical affection, allowing only short kisses and minimal touching. This was the Lana who'd been fucked by Lex only a few hours before. 

Clark was shocked to feel his stomach knotting pleasantly and his cock hardening in response to the memory of Lex's body, and Lex's scent still clinging to Lana. He pushed Lana back so she landed heavily on the couch and sprung to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and putting some distance between them. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Lana?" 

"I'm sorry, Clark. I thought you wanted me. I guess I was just trying to comfort you." Lana appeared on the verge of tears once again, but Clark was too angry to care anymore. 

"Comfort me? You really are a bastion of comfort to the entire community aren't you?" Clark said sarcastically. He smirked slightly as Lana crinkled her nose at the word bastion. Obviously she hadn't spent _that_ much time with Lex if she couldn't understand his Lex-enhanced vocabulary. 

"What do you mean?" Lana asked indignantly. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Of course you don't. I assume Lex didn't tell you about my visit to the manor this afternoon. You were rather preoccupied at the time, but he saw me." 

Lana blanched in response, but remained silent while Clark continued. 

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself, Lana. Why did you leave when you were obviously having such a good time? Did you decide to share your _comfort_? After visiting here perhaps you should go and see Pete. He's pretty upset too." Clark was being deliberately cruel now, and it felt surprisingly good. He was hurt and angry, and this actually helped. 

"No, Clark. It's not what you think, honestly." 

"Oh no, of course not. That's why you didn't say anything about it. Jesus, Lana. Even if I hadn't seen you I would have known. You still smell like him for God's sake." 

"I was upset, it just happened... How do you know how Lex smells?" 

"I just know his aftershave, we're friends. I mean, were friends... that's not the point. So, you were upset, Lex was comforting you. Now I understand. Although, you didn't look particularly upset to me. You were screaming, Lana... Besides, that doesn't explain why you're here now, all over me." 

"Lex was different, after. He's been so sweet to me, ever since I got back. He let me stay with him when I didn't have anywhere else to go, and he's listened to me talk about Chloe. He even told me..." Lana broke the sentence there and stared hopelessly at Clark. 

"He told you what?" Clark asked tersely. He waited for several moments while Lana appeared to be formulating an answer. 

"That doesn't matter. He's just been so nice to me, and I thought we were building something. I thought that maybe when I get back from Paris permanently and I've finished school that I would move in with him. That he'd take care of me." 

Clark interrupted with a snort. Lana would believe that, she was constantly searching for security in everyone she met, but she certainly wouldn't find it in Lex. He knew Lex, and Lana's outline for his life really didn't fit in with Lex's plans. Once again, Clark realised he wasn't sure which direction his jealousy was aimed in, and that was alarming "Did he tell you that?" 

"No, but he was really sweet, and I thought that's where it was going. Besides, Lex obviously wants to get married and start a family. He's already been married twice, and he needs heirs. Nell knew I was staying with him, and she was really happy about it." 

"That doesn't answer my question. If he's so wonderful, and you two are going to live happily ever after, then why the hell are you here?" Clark asked bitterly. 

"Like I said before, he was different. This afternoon he was really cold, and impersonal, like we barely knew each other. I don't know what happened." 

Clark realised that Lex's behaviour had changed immediately after his visit. This backed up his theory that the display was for his benefit. It was just so very Lex. "Lex got what he wanted from you, so he didn't have to play nice anymore. That's the way he is," Clark explained harshly. 

"But, we've been sleeping together for weeks now," Lana blurted, blushing immediately afterwards. 

"It wasn't you he wanted, Lana," Clark said callously. Despite knowing that Lana was just a pawn in Lex's game, he was still furious with her for touching Lex. In fact, he was angrier at her than at Lex himself, and the tears in her eyes were no longer restraining his rage. It at least answered the question of who he was jealous of. 

"He wanted to hurt me. You were an efficient way to do that. Once I knew what was happening, there was no reason to keep going." It was quite scary to be seeing the world from Lex's point of view, but it made things simpler. Funnily enough, he could understand Lex's motives, and it made him feel slightly better that he was still the focus of Lex's attention. 

"You're siding with him," Lana said, starting to get angry. "He seduced me, and led me on, and used me to get to you, and you're siding with him. I can't believe it Clark, I thought we were friends." 

"We are friends, Lana. But you sleep with my best friend, then come in here and try and cuddle up to me, like I'm the consolation prize. You even pretended to be upset about Chloe, when really you're just upset about Lex. I can't believe you'd do that. I'm not siding with anyone; I'm just explaining the way Lex works," Clark shouted angrily. 

"Your ex-best friend, Clark. If you won't take my side in this when you're not even speaking to Lex anymore then I don't know why we're even friends," Lana said, staring angrily at Clark, waiting for him to back down, as he had on so many occasions. 

"Well, maybe I don't know anymore either." Clark walked to the window and turned his back to listen as Lana clomped down the stairs. 

Clark really didn't understand his reaction to this. Lana had been the girl of his dreams for so long, and he could have had her tonight. The problem was that Lana wasn't that girl anymore. In his mind she was no longer someone who needed his protection to avoid being damaged and dirtied by the world. If he was honest with himself, he now knew Lana was no different from any other girl, she had the same desires and dreams as any other. Perhaps this realisation caused his new-found resentment. 

Life had just been so confusing since he was released from the cave. According to his parents he'd been gone several days, but he couldn't remember anything after being taken into the wall. Since then his father had been in hospital, and he'd been grieving for Chloe. His reactions didn't always seem to be his own anymore, everything was muddled in his head, and he hoped that confusion was the sole cause of the lust invoked when he remembered the tableau from earlier in the day. 

Despite knowing it was probably the worst thing he could do, Clark decided to go and see Lex. 

* * *

Lex sat behind his desk in the dark, sipping Scotch from a freshly opened bottle. His eyes kept being drawn to the couch where, just hours before, Clark had watched him fuck Lana. No matter how much he seemed to drink, he couldn't turn his thoughts from melancholy musings to jubilation at his victory. As his thoughts started to slip into the more maudlin territory of farmboy flesh he would never be permitted to touch, he was interrupted by the heavy sound of footsteps outside the door. 

Without looking up, Lex knew who was standing in front of him. He decided to strike first, rather than go on the defensive. 

"Did you like it Clark? Did it make you hard hearing Lana screaming, seeing her getting fucked?" 

Lex paused, finally looking up into Clark's menacing face. He continued in a conversational tone: "It took a while, you know? At first she would only make pathetic little whimpering noises. It took some time before she would scream for me. Did she scream for you too?" 

"Shut up, Lex." 

"Oh, don't tell me you turned her away. I'm sure she came to you after she left here. She was so predictable that way. Why do you think I did this?" 

"I really don't know what the fuck you were thinking, Lex. I don't know you at all anymore." 

"Really, I did you a favour, Clark. Sex between two virgins is a messy business. Now she knows what she wants, she's going to be looking for it. And I knew where she would look," Lex replied in a mocking tone. 

"Just stay away from her, Lex. You've already done enough damage." 

"Oh, I have no intention of going anywhere near Ms Lang again. My objectives are complete." 

"You had objectives? You are such a sick bastard, Lex." 

"You walked out on this friendship without even giving me a chance to explain. You walked away from me when I needed a friend most, and while I've forgiven you for that, I needed to show you that I'm not that easy to get rid of, Clark." Lex stood up and sauntered around his desk to lean on the edge next to where Clark was standing. 

"I know it was for my benefit, you've just admitted that. So Lex, who did you really want to fuck? Lana or me?" Clark said angrily, looming very close to Lex's face. 

Lex stepped forward and slid his hand into Clark's hair, slowly pulling him closer. He took Clark's mouth in a soft kiss, slipping his tongue between Clark's lips to taste his mouth. After a gentle bite to Clark's bottom lip, he pulled back again, breaking all contact and leaving them both breathing heavily. 

"Does that answer your question, Clark?" He asked, still panting slightly, staring into Clark's eyes. 

"I suppose so," Clark answered, staring back defiantly. 

"So now you know what I want. How about you, Clark? Do you think you can be honest about this?" 

"Lana did come to see me tonight, Lex. Just like you knew she would. She sat so close to me, then climbed into my lap and kissed me. Is that what you wanted to happen?" Clark taunted. 

"That isn't an answer to my question, Clark. Although I suppose it does address the honesty issue." 

"I'm not finished yet... She was kissing me, and I was so hard, all I could smell was you. All I could see was her under you, and it made me so hard, but so angry at the same time. I pushed her off and all but called her a slut. I think I made her cry." 

"If you wanted her so badly, then why didn't you take her, Clark? Or did I get her too dirty for you?" Lex asked bitterly. 

"You can be so fucking stupid sometimes, Lex." Clark turned away slightly, running his hand through his hair to push it back from his face. 

"I wasn't hard for her... I was hard for you. You got her dirty, but I wanted you to get me dirty too. I hated her for having something I didn't," Clark finished off it a rush then turned to face Lex once again. He leaned forward again and kissed Lex's mouth before quickly moving to bite Lex sharply, marking his throat. 

Lex responded eagerly, pulling Clark closer, and shoving his left hand under Clark's tee shirt to rub against the muscles in his back. Clark's groan against Lex's throat caused a shiver to run through Lex's entire body, and he dropped his other hand to Clark's ass, pulling them together to press their hard cocks against each other through layers of fabric. 

"I can't," Clark whispered as he pulled away from Lex's embrace, and turned to face the fireplace, leaving his back to Lex. Lex was torn between comforting Clark's obvious distress, or making him acknowledge what was happening between them. 

"What's the matter, Clark? You just admitted you wanted this." Lex stepped up behind Clark so his front was pressed against Clark's back. His cock nudged against Clark's ass through their clothing. He wrapped both hands around Clark's body to stroke along Clark's torso. 

"I do... I just shouldn't." 

"You know I've never denied you anything you've needed." Lex skimmed his left hand lower on Clark's belly, then further down until it was cupping Clark's erection through his jeans. "You obviously need this," he added, squeezing slightly for emphasis. He ignored, for the moment, just how much he wanted it himself. 

"Fuck, Lex." Clark arched into Lex's hand. "Alright." 

Lex unbuttoned Clark's jeans and pushed them down slightly, pulling the boxers with them. He grasped Clark's cock firmly in his left hand, burying his right underneath Clark's tee shirt to play along the muscles there. He couldn't stop himself from rocking slightly against Clark's ass as he stroked Clark's cock, enjoying the throbbing ache of his own cock under the pressure as the fabric of his pants skated over his erection. He ran his palm over the head, moistening it with pre-come, and twisted his hand slightly on each downstroke, causing Clark's foreskin to rub over the glans. 

"Oh god, Lex," Clark gasped out between strokes. He dropped his head forward, resting his chin on his chest and allowing Lex to kiss and bite the nape of his neck. 

Lex's right hand found Clark's nipples under his tee shirt and roughly pinched them, rolling the flesh between lightly calloused fingers. Clark's body was almost vibrating with the force of his tremors now, and Lex marvelled at the uncontrolled power he held in his arms. He knew it wouldn't be long before Clark came. "Come for me, Clark. Scream for me," he prompted. 

"Not... screaming." Clark's entire body tensed as his hips made small jerky motions, and the only sound he made as he came was a soft grunt. 

Lex caught the last of the ejaculate in his hand and brought it up to is mouth for a taste. His cock throbbed at the taste of Clark in his mouth, and he ground forward again before catching himself and pulling back. Now was not the time for this, and if he ever fucked Clark it would be for the right reasons. He released Clark completely and stepped away. 

Clark continued to stand there for a moment, staring at the floor, obviously reluctant to face Lex. "Do you want me to do something? For you, I mean," he asked haltingly, still looking away. 

"Not right now, Clark. Thanks for the offer though," Lex responded dryly. 

"God, you have to be a prick even now, don't you? I suppose you'll be taking a sample of my come for your little shrine, too. Is that what this is all about for you, huh? Further investigation?" Clark hurriedly fixed his clothing and swung round to face Lex again. 

"No, this is about showing you that you can't just walk out on me like you did. This doesn't end because you say it does," Lex said angrily. 

"Why do you even care? I was just some mystery for you to figure out. You never cared about the friendship. Why do you care now it's gone?" Clark shouted. 

"Of course I cared, Clark. You were the best friend I ever had. I just wanted to know you, to be close to you." Lex paused and ran one hand shakily over his scalp as he considered how much to tell Clark. 

"I already know your secret, you know," He stepped forward, lifting a hand to gently stroke Clark's face. 

"I... I don't know what you're talking about Lex." Clark looked terrified, and was about two seconds away from running. He didn't move away from Lex's hand though, which Lex found reassuring. 

"I know where you're from. I know about the caves and the ship. Dr Walden left some very interesting notes, and when he came out of his coma he told me about you. I haven't done anything about it, except try to keep my father away from you," Lex said gently, tenderly stroking Clark's face. 

"If I was just investigating you then why would I still be here? I know everything I need to know now. I care about you, Clark. I just want to keep you safe." Lex wrapped his hand further around until it was buried in Clark's hair near the nape of his neck. He was almost trying to anchor Clark in the room with him, although he knew if Clark wanted to leave, nothing he could do would stop him. 

"Walden was crazy, Lex. You can't believe anything he said," Clark said shakily, although he allowed Lex to keep touching him. 

"Your real name is Kal-El, you are from a planet called Krypton. You arrived here in the meteor shower in a small ship. My father helped your parents arrange your adoption which, by the way, is very odd. Walden believed that you wanted to take over the earth, and that he needed to kill you. Hamilton at one point had your ship, and the metal octagonal disk that I had at one point in time is of the same origin. Pete knows all of this, and while I do understand why you could tell him and not me, I must admit that it hurt." This was a speech Lex had learned by rote a long time ago. 

"I know all this, Clark, and I just wanted to protect you." Lex made an effort to remain in control, despite the pain this conversation was causing him. Through it all, he was still hard, which was also causing discomfort. 

Clark looked as if he was going to run, and Lex held his breath waiting for it. Instead, Clark seemed to brace himself, and continued calmly: "That doesn't explain about Lana though, Lex. She turned up at my place in tears because of you. You shouldn't have brought her into this, no matter what you wanted to do to me." 

"I didn't bring her into anything, Clark. When she was making arrangements to come back to town for the funeral her aunt called and hinted heavily that I should invite Lana to stay. From the conversations I heard her having with her aunt, she was encouraged to be `friendly' while staying in my house. I believe Nell Potter was quite friendly with my father a few years ago." 

Clark's face hardened once again at the mention of the funeral. "But you took advantage of her. She was upset about Chloe, and instead of comforting her, you lured her into bed." 

"I didn't lure her anywhere, Clark. She knew... the entire situation, and she came to my bed voluntarily. I simply turned the situation to my advantage. She really isn't the ice princess you make her out to be." 

"What do you mean the entire situation? What aren't you telling me here?" 

Lex was taking a risk giving Clark this information, but he felt an almost desperate need for understanding. "Chloe isn't really dead, Clark. We put her and Gabe into protective custody. The explosion was for my father's benefit, we didn't want him to know she was still alive." 

Clark stared at Lex for a moment, processing the news, before appearing to recover his composure. "What? Why the hell didn't you tell me? I don't believe you. You're lying to me again." 

"Believe what you want Clark. As for not telling you, when you found out sensitive information about me, you ran straight to my father with it. Was I then supposed to trust you with this? You've given me no indication that you're trustworthy; you've lied to me repeatedly, and plotted with my father. The truth is, Chloe's alive, Lana knows it, and she came to my bed of her own free will." 

Clark paused for a moment, as if weighing the truth before replying. "Oh my god, Chloe... Can I see her? Is she alright?" 

"She's fine, and you can see her after the trial. Until then, she's safer where she is, and I don't wish to draw attention to her." 

"I can't believe you think I would go to your dad with this. I'd never betray a friend like that." When Clark realised the implication of what he was saying he continued in a hurry. "I only went to your dad because you were in danger, and you wouldn't listen to me. Honestly Lex, I thought that even if Dr Garner didn't hurt you, Lionel would when he found out that you'd remembered." Clark tried to shrug off Lex's hands, but wasn't insistent about freeing himself when Lex remained where he was. 

"You're lying to me once again, Clark. I know why you really went to him. You were terrified I'd remember your big secret," Lex said, not longer angry about this, but simply resigned to the truth. "Guess what... I never forgot it. That isn't one of the memories I lost, no matter how much hopeful thinking you did. I knew that long before my wedding, and I still had enough pieces to put the puzzle back together after the treatment. Don't you dare tell me you betrayed me for my own good. You did it because you were scared." 

Clark paled. Lex's speech had obviously touched on several nerves he'd rather were left alone. "Oh god, Lex. I'm so sorry. I was so scared, but at the time I thought I really was protecting you." 

"I know, that's why I forgave you for betraying me. That's not something I do lightly, as you know. What was harder to forgive was your absence when I was in hospital. My father tried to have me killed, Clark." Lex paused to give Clark time to absorb the information. 

"He paid one of my staff to poison me. I called you repeatedly when I regained consciousness, but your mother said you were out of town, visiting relatives. Given the relationship you have with your extended family, I know it's incredibly unlikely you would be staying with them, particularly when your father was also in the hospital. I needed you then, Clark, and you weren't there." 

Lex released Clark from his grasp, secure for the moment that he wasn't going to run. He crossed over to the bar fridge while Clark answered and grabbed two bottles of water, twisting the lid off one and taking a drink while he passed the other to Clark. 

"I really wasn't here, Lex. My father... my biological father that is, did something. I don't know what, but I was gone for almost a week. Then the next thing I knew, I was standing, naked, in the caves. I ran home, and Mom told me about Chloe, and about your calls. I was still angry, and at that stage you were home already." Clark accepted the offered bottle of water and took a sip. 

Obviously, the spirit of sharing, or perhaps just a post-orgasmic haze, was letting Clark be incredibly honest. Lex was amazed at Clark's sudden willingness to talk about his heritage, but thought he would press for more answers while Clark was so forthcoming. "Your biological father? Where does he fit in?" 

"His memories are in the cave walls, he summoned me there. Dad says I was pulled into the walls. It's Jor-El, that's his name by the way... it's his fault that Dad was in hospital again; he almost killed him before I stepped forward. I'm never going to do what that bastard wants." 

"What does he want?" Lex was intrigued. 

"He wants me to take over the world, to rule. I told him I'd never do that, but he keeps trying." 

"I was right, Segeth is supposed to balance Naman's power. He's not the villain of the piece. When I told you that I was hoping to provoke a response, but I was right." Lex spoke with a look of wonder on his face. 

"Lex, what are you going to do? When Walden found out, he tried to kill me," Clark asked worriedly. 

"I told you, Clark, I want to protect you. I don't want to hurt you. Besides, are you planning on taking over the world?" The last was said jokingly, and seemed to ease Clark's tension. 

"No, I already told you I wasn't. Besides, I'm not going to let some cave paintings or recorded memories dictate my destiny. You said once that we had a future, and I don't want it to be as enemies." 

"Neither do I, Clark. I want your friendship, but I want more than that. I've always wanted more than that." 

"How come you never did anything about it?" Clark asked before taking a large gulp of his water. Lex's cock reasserted itself in his pants as he enjoyed Clark's Adam's apple moving with each swallow. 

"I didn't want to risk the friendship, and there were too many secrets in the way. Neither of those things are a problem any longer. We've discussed the secrets, and you've declared our friendship over," Lex replied with a smirk. "Really, there's nothing left to lose." 

"I know I keep saying this, but you fucked Lana, Lex. Right over on that couch. That's _my_ couch, where I used to do homework while you finished your work," Clark said jealously. 

"I'm sorry, Clark. At the time I wanted your attention, and I made the best of the situation to do so. I've already explained my motivations, and to be quite honest, it worked far better than I'd anticipated," Lex said flippantly 

Clark smirked at that. "Well, I think that we need to reclaim that couch. It's either that, or I burn it, and it looks expensive." 

"It is, but by all means, destroy my property if it would make you happy." 

"No, that's alright, but I told you before, I was jealous. I wanted to be where Lana was, lying underneath you, making you come." 

"You still could be. I'd much rather it was you there." Lex took the step separating them and ran his left hand up over Clark's stomach and chest, allowing it to rest on Clark's shoulder. 

"Like that, Clark?" 

When Clark simply nodded in response, Lex raised his other hand to Clark's ribs, and slid it around to his back. "You can touch me too, you know," he said softly. 

Clark lifted trembling hands and placed them on Lex's waist, resting them there gently, without pressure. Lex took this as permission to continue and slid his left hand to the nape of Clark's neck, pulling him closer. "Do you want me to kiss you again, Clark?" He whispered. 

Clark gave a shuddering nod and looked into Lex's eyes. Lex could see the want reflected there in the dilated pupils. Like Lex, Clark was also breathing more heavily. 

Lex put gentle pressure on the back of Clark's head, tilting it down to meet his own. For a moment he paused, millimetres away from touching, enjoying the puff of Clark's warm breath against his skin. When their lips met he felt like time had been slowed down; the exquisite sensation of Clark's beautifully soft mouth was a perfect tease. He could feel the heat coiling in his belly, and his cock hardened further. When Clark pulled him closer bodily, Lex could feel Clark's erection pressing into his. 

Clark moaned, breaking the kiss, and pulling Lex back toward the couch. He spread out along it and tugged Lex down on top of him. 

Lex leaned down to kiss Clark hard, feeling his lips bruising, and his skin chafing against the stubble on Clark's face. Clark's hands came up; one to Lex's lower back pulling their pelvises into tighter contact. The other cupped the back of Lex's head, holding him almost tenderly in the kiss. 

After breaking away, Lex propped himself up on one arm, separating their chests but leaving their groins pressed together. His other hand dropped to Clark's stomach, pushing up the tee shirt to expose Clark's muscled abdomen and chest. After pressing one last kiss to Clark's mouth, he nuzzled the smooth skin of Clark's chest gently. His tongue came out to swirl around first one nipple, then the other. He sucked the flesh into his mouth, teasing it with the point of his tongue then releasing it. 

When Lex blew cold air gently over the wet skin, Clark groaned and arched up. "Lex, more. Please?" 

"Impatient aren't we? You're forgetting you're the one who's already come," Lex teased. 

Clark simply groaned in response. Taking pity on him, Lex licked a path down Clark's stomach, and over the hipbones exposed by Clark's low slung jeans. He fondled the top button and stilled until Clark met his eyes. "Are you absolutely sure?" He asked gently, not wanting to scare Clark now they were so close. 

Clark looked down his body towards Lex, and nodded towards the considerable bulge in his jeans. "I'm pretty sure, Lex. Can't you tell?" He asked, bucking his hips slightly for emphasis. 

"Cheeky boy," Lex commented as he flicked open the buttons of Clark's fly. 

Clark's cock bounced forward slightly, still restrained by his boxers. Lex peeled them downwards, pulling the jeans along too, until the fabric was bunched at the top of Clark's thighs. 

Lex sat back on his heels for a moment, admiring the sight before him. Clark was stretched out on his back, one arm curled under his head, the other flung over the back of the couch. His tee shirt was pushed up under his armpits, and his jeans and boxers tangled around his thighs. The thick cock rising from a dense tangle of dark hair completed the picture, making him look like a perfect centrefold. 

"What's wrong, Lex?" Clark asked, starting to look insecure at the attention. 

"Nothing's wrong. You're gorgeous. I can't quite believe I'm allowed to touch." Lex couldn't believe the level of his honesty, but it seemed to relax Clark, so he allowed it. 

"Please, Lex. Please touch me," Clark begged. It really was a wet dream come true. 

Lex reached out and stroked down the length of Clark's cock with the index finger of his left hand. "Do you want me to touch you like this?" 

"Yes, anything, just more please," Clark gasped, arching into the touch. 

"Do you want me to touch you with my hands or my mouth, Clark? You can have anything you want, you just have to ask. All you ever had to do was ask." 

"Oh God, Lex," Clark groaned. "Anything, your hands your mouth, anything. Just please, do something." 

Lex decided such pretty begging deserved a reward, and he lowered his head to place a gentle kiss on the head of Clark's cock, steadying it with his hand. He pulled back, and licked the pre-come from his lips, savouring the taste. Clark moaned incoherently, and whispered pleadings, so Lex dropped his head again to suck the first few inches of Clark's cock into his mouth. 

When Clark bucked upwards, Lex put his other hand on Clark's hip to steady them both as he lowered his head further, taking more of Clark's cock. He was overwhelmed by the feeling of Clark stretching his mouth, pushing down on his tongue and coating his taste-buds with salty musk. Lex moaned, causing Clark to shudder violently. 

"God, Lex. Not gonna last long. Feels so good. Please," Clark managed to groan. 

Lex increased his efforts, running his tongue over the head of Clark's cock as he used his left hand to stroke the base in time with the movement of his head. He felt Clark tense beneath him, and allowed even more of Clark's cock to fill his mouth, unable to stop the shallow thrusting of Clark's hips with just the pressure of his hand. 

"Lex..." Clark whispered as he came heavily into Lex's mouth. Lex swallowed eagerly, keeping his eyes on Clark's face to witness the beauty of his orgasm. Lex slowed his movements as Clark gradually stilled, eyes closed, looking blissful. He pushed himself back up, looking down on Clark's gorgeous body and softening cock. 

"That was amazing," Clark croaked as he opened his eyes, meeting Lex's gaze with a grin. "C'mere, Lex," he said, pulling Lex forward so they were pressed body to body. 

Lex allowed Clark to kiss him thoroughly, pressing his hard cock into Clark's warm hip as they kissed. 

"God, Lex. You're so hard," 

Lex pushed himself back on one hand again so he was hovering over Clark, he brought his knees under him to hold the position. "Yeah, you're so hot, Clark. I'm so hard from touching you, from seeing you come." 

"I want to be the one to make you come this time, Lex. What do you want me to do?" 

Lex shuddered at this, his cock aching as it pressed against the confines of his pants. "You can do anything you want to. I'm sure there's nothing you could do that I wouldn't like." 

"I just want to touch you. Is that okay?" Clark asked almost shyly. "I want to be able to see you," he added as he ran his hand down Lex's chest, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing his hands inside to run against Lex's sides. 

"That's fine. Whatever you want," Lex panted, amazed by how turned on such a simple touch could make him. 

When all the buttons on Lex's shirt were undone Clark abandoned it, leaving it hanging down to expose Lex's torso. He moved on to fumble with the clasp on Lex's pants for a moment, before managing to undo that as well, and carefully unzipping him. 

As Lex was still not wearing underwear, the second his zipper was pulled down, his cock pointed down toward Clark, falling through the opening in his pants. Clark eased the pants lower on Lex's hips and brushed the back of his hand over Lex's cock, causing Lex to hiss quietly. 

Looking more confident after that reaction, Clark turned his hand around to loosely grasp Lex's erection. He brought his hand down over the head, collecting the pre-come in his palm and using it to slightly moisten the shaft. 

"Does that feel alright?" Clark asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah, that feels... oh... that feels great." Lex was already close to the edge. He was being touched by the boy he'd fantasised about for years, and could still taste Clark in his mouth. He felt himself start to shudder as Clark settled into a rhythm, stroking him more firmly now, and still looking up into Lex's eyes with fascination. 

"Come on, Lex. I want to see you come for me," Clark said almost sweetly. 

"Clark..." 

And for the second time that day, Lex came while staring into Clark's eyes. 

End 


End file.
